


【Belldom】飛吻

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: 吃醋！Matt





	【Belldom】飛吻

「干嘛呢！」Dom一下奪過好友手上的威士忌。他一般不管Matt想做的事，他的好友一向想到什麼做什麼，但也不會出什麼亂子，他也就由著對方了，但在拍攝期間灌了半瓶威士忌？他也不想明天拍不完。

「哈！你覺得你是誰？」Matt這次說話真有點火藥味，作為多年老友的Dom當然看出來了。

「就，睡一會吧，明天還有一段要拍。」Dom把酒放到桌上，語氣放輕了哄著這位莫名生氣的大寶貝。

「對，對，然後...你...你又對著那些男人拋媚眼。」Matt苦笑了一下倒在床上，他的Dom，對著一個陌生男子拋媚眼拋飛吻，他們認識後各自經歷了很多段感情，但不知為什麼這次Dom的舉動令他感到無比不舒服，也許是因爲Dom向一個男的調情？他認為只有自己一個男性可以讓Dom注目。當然他完全忽視了這是導演的玩笑。

「什麼？」Dom皺起了眉頭，他一時間搞不懂自己好友的腦回路。

「Fuck off. You cunt!」Matt生氣地罵了一句。

「你他媽的夠了吧，你跟女友吵架了我可沒義務當你出氣筒！」Dom被Matt的咒罵惹怒了，他知道他好友跟女友關係有點緊張，但為此他要受氣？他可忍不了。

「....抱歉。」Matt聽到Dom的話後清醒了一點，他們很少吵架，Dom也是就著他的那個，很少對自己那麼凶，當然他自己語氣也重了。他坐起來滿臉歉意地看著好友。

「唉...行了，好好休息，明天別遲到。」Dom拍了拍Matt的肩，沒想到的是對方突發握住了他的手。

「我是不是令你很困擾了？」喝了不少酒的Matt情緒控制比平時還差。

「沒有，要忍也忍習慣了啦，睡吧。」

「所以是忍夠我了？」

「For god sake! 你究竟要說什麼？」Dom被好友的話繞暈了，一會兒發脾氣一會兒又哭喪著臉。

「你向那個男的飛吻了，他有什麼吸引！」

「就這個？」Dom翻了個白眼，不就是花絮嗎？就圖個搞笑吧！

「我是比不上一個陌生人...」

「好啦，你最吸引。」Dom猜他老友跟女友大概又鬧分手，他安慰般在Matt額頭上吻了一下，這一吻令Matt完全清醒了，他拉開了兩人之間的距離，說了一點抱歉便躺回床上背著Dom。他害怕對方知道自己的想法，他不想看到Dom厭惡他的眼神，這二十年間，令他一直創作的除了對音樂的熱情，還有Dom的欣賞，不曾改變。

「晚安。」Dom輕輕說了一句，走回自己的床上，他心底裡愛著的人始終不會接受他，即使是一吻也能令對方感到無法接受。他曾多次想過如果當年自己表白了，一切會不會不一樣，但他想通了，現在他們的關係己是最好的選擇。


End file.
